Learn to Dance in the Rain
by Brit313
Summary: As Antonio sits in his living room, he feels as though it is the worst day ever from the weather outside. However, as the young Spaniard soon realizes how beautiful the weather really is, he may just change his mind about it all. This was a essay I wrote for my Language Arts class and I felt that I should put it on here, I hope you all enjoy it.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I have decided to wrote a little something for you all. Well, it was actually a essay I wrote for my teacher but since I saw it was pretty good and that she seemed to enjoy it, I decided to should post it on here for you all. **

**I used Antonio (APH Spain) as my character in the story so I guess you could count this was a Fanfiction in a way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please forgive me if it's in any form and all, I had to write it in a certain way and all. **

**But still, here it is, and enjoy! :) **

* * *

On a wet and rainy day a young man named Antonio was sitting on his couch in the middle of the day. He was mostly a cheerful man, his smile as wide as the ocean and his eyes were a bright as the green leaves on a tree.

On this day, Antonio seemed to not have the best day of his life like every other day. On his other days, he seemed to be as happy could be, smiling and greeting everyone he saw. But today. It seemed as though it was different for him.

Today he seemed to not be smiling at all, huffing and glaring out the window which seemed to be raining heavily outside. He could hear the faint sounds of the thunder and lightening from outside causing sounds that seemed to crack and boom over the mountains and houses that was around it.

Antonio seemed to never like the rain, always fussing or complaining about how it was such a horrible thing. But for some reason, he found himself looking out the window and at a small groups of kids that seemed to be playing in the rain. Antonio looked at the kids with a concerned look, wondering why the kids seemed to be having so much fun in such horrible weather and not staying inside like he was.

The young man sat there for a long time on the couch, thinking why would people even enjoy weather so sad and horrible, and they would still smile and laugh. With a annoyed sigh, Antonio got up from his spot on the couch and then went to go to his room where he put on his rain coat and some boots.

After he did that, he then made sure he was all ready and prepared to go outside with the certain weather and soon walked out of his room. But as he did that he winced slightly as he heard the rain only get heavier outside. Hearing the slamming of the rain against the roof of his house and then the cracking of the thunder far off in the distance.

Antonio just rolled his eyes at that. Not going to let that get into his way of wondering why people were enjoying this weather and headed for the front door of his house so he could step outside and look around some.

But of course when Antonio first got outside, he seemed to not enjoy it at all and looked down at the wet and muddy ground with a frown. His green eyes seemed to not sparkle with happiness like they used to, causing the whole man's outlook seem different. But the longer he stood out there, he then started to ask himself things in his mind. "What is so great about this here rain? It's only getting me wet and is mostly ruining my already horrible day..." He told himself as he looked around the yard from where he was standing.

But the longer he did so, Antonio seemed to notice that it actually looked rather nice outside. The rain seemed to brighten the plants with such a green outline that it made them look fresh and healthier.

Even though the clouds seemed to block the beautiful sky, they also outlined the sky with a wonderful gray that Antonio seemed to enjoy. But not only that. The rain also sounded as if it was falling on a certain pattern from the sky and hitting the hard ground which seemed to make a wonderful song or pattern or rhythm.

Hearing this, Antonio's mood and even his thoughts about all his weather seemed to change completely. His mood seemed to change into a great and happy one instead. Even though the weather was all wet and soggy. Antonio couldn't help but smile brightly as he looked around some more. He even looked over at some trees and could almost seem them smiling back at him happily.

The Spaniard then smiled a little more happier and started walking around his yard, giggling softly as he felt the rain fall down from the clouds to his his rosy red cheeks. Suddenly, he though to himself once again, thinking "This rain doesn't seem all that bad, and it actually makes me happy and joyful!" He told himself as he looked around and watched the rain at times fall from different places from the sky.

The young man even noticed a few more people coming out of their houses to play in the rain, laughing and giggling with them at times as he watched them. It was almost like it was the best day for them, knowing Antonio's day seemed to be a lot better then he thought it was.

He could even say it was the best day in all his life, always knowing there is a different day that seemed to give you a whole different meaning and can always teach you new things. Of course Antonio came over that challenge and smiled happily as he knew he did. As if he was so proud of himself from doing that. This was the best day ever for Antonio. Nothing could beat this day, nothing at all.

Maybe the Spaniard might just learn how to dance in the rain, seeing he liked this weather so much, while not have some fun with it for a while.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! I tried my best to fix it up like mt teacher told me too and I also hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this and maybe enjoyed it a little to much. *giggles* Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to comment and rate, it does help me out a lot! Enjoy this cute little story!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
